The Storm
by terraequalslove
Summary: A lightening storm during a mission leads to some electricity of a different kind. Set after Sai joins Team Kakashi. Slightly AU because they are older, 20, and Kakashi is only a 10 year difference. Because I can. Smut. 18 only!
1. Chapter 1

I have reworked my Zuko/Katara oneshot into a Kakasaku twoshot.

It is gonna be steamy. 18+ please.

Smutty goodness for you!

**disclaimer: **Don't own. :(

* * *

The Storm

* * *

Sssss- Crack- BOOOOOM!

I laid in my tent and groaned, there was no way I could get to sleep tonight. Not because of the ridiculous lightening storm going on outside (lightening and I were pretty good buddies) but because of my thoughts. 'She kissed me!' My mind was reeling. Sakura had actually kissed me.

I flip over on my bedroll and prop my head up on my hand while smiling like an idiot, but I couldn't care less. I was happy. Ridiculously happy, and very, very turned on. What could I say? She was an exotic beauty. My mind travels to out kiss... Well, really I guess it was more like out lips collided... Okay, so it was an accident... FINE. Naruto's idiocy cause Sakura to be propelled towards me and in an effort not to send us both tumbling over a cliff face I managed to -not so smoothly recover- and our faces mashed together as she scrambles for a hold which just happened to be my mask...

But, whatever. Details. Details. Out lips touched. It was a kiss.

Her bare, silky lips. I bite my lip as I shift my pants suddenly becoming less than comfortable.

Sssss- Crack- BOOOOOM!

'Kami, I'm in trouble,' I think as I try and get my mind off of her body and the taste of her mouth. I instantly recall how she didn't immediately scramble away from me and our meshed lips, and found myself wondering what other things she'd let me get away with. "Damn it!" I had to readjust myself again.

I roll onto my side and huff, 'I wonder what she wears to bed…' my mind wonders and I smile as I close my eye.

Sssss- Crack- BOOOOOM!

I hear the faint sound of feet treading on the dampening earth outside and I stiffen. I'm about to go check when the zipper on my tent is grasped and slowly starts to open. I quickly feign sleep as the flap opens and whoever is there freezes for a moment before slipping inside.

I grasp the hidden kunai under my pillow. There was no way this robber was going to get to sneak up on a group of ninja. Idiot.

Sssss- Crack- BOOOOOM!

The very air seems to rattle with the thunder and the zipper is yanked closed as the intruder lets out a squeal. "Damn it! Stupid creepy forest. Stupid storm," the intruder mumbles.

'…crappy robber that's for sure,' Faster than a blink, I reach out grabbing the shirt of the intruder and flip him on his back on the ground of the tent and pin him.

Kunai pressed to the flesh of a neck, I stare down at the intruder dumbly, "Sakura?" 'Oh sit!' I jump off of her and help her up as I turn on my lantern dimly, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I give her the quick glance over to check for any scratches.

"I'm… I'm fine, Kakashi…" she answers shaken.

Sssss- Crack- BOOOOOM!

Sakura screams and grabs a hold of me, burying her face against my chest for protection.

Quirking my exposed brow, I wrap my arms around her and smirk, 'She came to me when she was afraid.'

My subconscious adds, 'No shit! You are the only one here besides the idiot Naruto and emotionless Sai.'

'Damn,' leave it to myself to steal my own damn thunder.

I brush off my inner seesaw argument and decide to tease her, "Sakura, are you… are you afraid of the lightning?" I chuckle slightly, but think better of it and quickly swallow it back. 'Friendly teasing is one thing, but I most defiantly don't want her pissed at me. Girl packs a punch.' Still, I couldn't help but find it slightly funny that Sakura, who was afraid of nothing, was getting all worked up over a storm.

"I… yes… it's... just the lightning and I can't get it out of my head. I keep seeing it coming at me. Over and over," Sakura whimpers into my chest.

I hold her closer and run a hand through her hair to soothe her. "Sakura…" I coo into her hair. Of course I understand. For me lightening sings to me, calls for it's master. For Sakura, it only brings forth memories of her one-time crush and childhood teammate attempting to kill her. I suddenly can't help feeling like an ass.

"I… I was having a horrible nightmare. Sasuke was there with his chidori. He was laughing as he thrust it through Sai, Ino, Tsunade, and - and Naruto and you," her voice fades.

I feel a wet drop land on my shoulder. I lean back slightly to wipe away her tears, "Sakura, I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I promise," I hold her close as she hiccups a sob. I'd give my life for her if I needed to; I'd do anything for her, as a past student, as a teammate, as a friend, and something... More. I rub circles on her back soothingly, 'she has had way too much emotional stress today,' thinking over the horrible scenes we witnessed from today's mission.

I sigh as I nuzzle my masked cheek against the top of her head. 'So glad I can finally do this without getting a chakra filled punch to my chest.' Then I start to wonder just how she feels about me. I mean, she did kiss me...kinda, well she didn't pull away for a while. But, was it just a in the moment thing or did she feel for me like I did for her. The question becomes too much to bare, "Sakura?" I ask softly, afraid of what her answer could be, "Why'd you sneak into my tent?"

Sakura pulls away and wipes her face, "Well, I kind of… was going to sneak in and sleep with you, then sneak out before you woke up. I … I don't want to be alone."

I feel my heart swell, 'she came to me for protection.' I can't help but smirk triumphantly, "So does this mean you trust me?"

Sakura smiles and laughs softly, "I trust you with my life Kakashi."

I feel like spinning her around. I remember a scene from Icha Icha and decide to mess with her. I struggle to put on a serious face as I bow low to her, "well, my lady. I shall protect you from the evil dreams and lightning storms," I contain my laugh as I kiss the back of her hand for dramatic effect.

Her lips part slightly in the most delicious way. I can tell she tries to hide her blush with a strained laugh, "Alright, Prince Charming. But, no funny business!"

'Damn,' I chuckle to myself as I pat the unused side of the bedroll and pull down the covers for her to climb in, "My lady," I tease, but secretly wish it was true.

* * *

Review! Thanks guys! Next part will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm

* * *

Smutty goodness continues!

Looks like this will be a three shot! Here's part 2!

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own. -sigh-

18+ please. Don't like. Don't read.

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

'Damn,' he chuckles to himself as he leads her to the unused side of the bedroll and pulls down the covers for her to climb in. "My lady," he teases, but secretly wishes it was true.

She slaps his arm lightly, "Oh shut up. You are making me feel even weirder about this than I already do."

He smiles, flicking off the lantern, as he tries to figure out how he should get into bed without offending or overstepping a boundary. Deciding over is the best bet, he starts to climb on top of the blankets.

Sakura grabs his arm, "Kakashi… You can sleep under the blankets. I trust you."

He hesitates for a moment, but complies before she changes her mind, laying perfectly still, afraid to touch her. 'No need in getting the ever loving shit beaten out of me. Kami knows she has a zero tolerance for guys bullshit,' he muses. Just ask any of the guys that had copped a feel at the bar back home.

His mouth stretches into a crooked grin under his mask, 'She said she trusts me,' he finds himself clenching his fists to stop the near overwhelming urge to pull her to him. Something in him roaring with the need to wrap his muscular form around her petite one - to protect her -to make sure his scent his all over her when she wakes. He nearly scoffs at the thought of her needing his protection, 'though small, those delicate fists could punch a hole right through me.' For even the copy nin, his chidori would be required to do such damage. A warmth spreads through his chest as he thinks of how strong she has become.

The bed shifts and he freezes, 'kami, she is moving closer to me. What do I do?! Shit!' He settles for clenching his fists again as the incredibly sexy pinkette beside him moves closer still. Steadying his breathing and gulping hard, 'great. She had to hear that. Stupid, stupid, ug!'

The bed vibrates slightly, 'What is she doing?' His mind immediately goes where it shouldn't and shifts to attempt to become more comfortable in his suddenly restrictive pants.

Then he realizes she was shivering. 'Of course she is cold. She walked through the rain to get here,' though wishing just a tiny bit that it was his first thought. Glad for the darkness and his mask to hide his pink tinged cheeks, he rolls to face her small form in the bed, "Sakura, you're shivering," it was not a question, "face the other way." Knowing if he is to do this, it has to be just right, otherwise, he's gonna get slapped… or a broken jaw... And maybe some ribs.

She hesitates for only a moment then complies.

Breathing to focus and then carefully, slowly, he moves his arm towards her. 'At this rate, she'll figure out my plan and stop me before I can help,' he swallows hard then quickly reaches out and places his hand on her small hip. A whoosh of air escapes his lungs at unexpected contact, 'Kami!'. He moves his hand slightly around, 'she is in her underthings… okay breathe… calm down…' Relaxing slightly, he feels that she does indeed at least have her top bindings and some underwear on (lace by the feel of it). Thoughts of what she looks like right now surge through his mind and his jaw clenches with effort as he desperately tries to refrain from taking a peak under the blanket.

He swallows hard, focusing his chakra to his palm. As it warms, he begins to slowly ghost his finger tips back down her back with barely the gentle grazing of his palm. He can't help but feel smug as her muscles tense and quiver where ever he touches. Thanking Kami for his great multitasking skills, he focuses on calming the growing strain in his lower region as he continues to warm her with his life force. Moving his hand over her curvy waist and trailing across her hip bone, he struggles against a tightening in his lower abdomen. 'My body needs her, and badly,' he pushes the thoughts away and flattens his hand on her tone belly. Taking note of her faster breathing, 'I better do it quick before she realizes what's going on,' Kakashi calms his want finally.

Sure, they had kissed (sorta), but he wasn't entirely certain she was on the same page as him. 'I mean… besides Sasuke as a child, I have no idea if she is interested in someone, or even if she is dating,' A knot forms in his stomach at the thought of her with anyone else that part inside him demands that she is his.

Snapping slightly and with very little effort, he quickly pulls Sakura backwards, eliciting a gasp from her lips. However, she doesn't pull away. She settles with a sigh, her back flush against his bare chest.

He chuckles, "Warmer?" She nods and relaxes against him her head tucked under his chin. Gently, he rubs small circles with his thumb onto her flat, toned belly, "Go to sleep, blossom," he whispers into her ear as he settles up behind her effectively cocooning her with his form.

He falls asleep with an ease and greater sense of security than he has ever known, and weirder still, with a smile, a real smile.

* * *

Review!

next chapter out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The Storm

* * *

Smutty goodness continues!

Wow! 4 reviews in a days time! Although they were Anons, so I can't thank you individually; I can give an all encompassing thank you to those who reviewed! And a thanks to TemariCR and fullmoonlonewolf for following my story!  
Nothing feels better than knowing people are enjoying my writing. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own. -sigh-

* * *

The lightening continued and the rain poured on; beside him, he felt someone moving. He froze, his years as a ninja awakening him completely with the small movements. It was still very dark outside, but he wasn't sure if that was because of the storm or because it was still night.

Slightly disgruntled at being woken up from such a deep sleep, he raises his head onto his propped up arm and looks down at the figure sleeping restlessly beside him. Sakura was curled up into a ball facing away from him, with a frown on her otherwise peaceful, soft features. She rolls over to face him and whimpers as she struggled in her nightmare.

Kakashi didn't know what to do. He could wake her up, but he knew that sleep was precious while on missions. He frowns. In all honesty, he found that he had no experience to draw from here. After all his relationships were one night stands, the need to comfort a woman he cared for had never been an issue. He scoffed at the thought of him comforting anyone, let alone someone who was quickly becoming (as he had began to realize) someone precious to him.

"No…" Sakura mumbles in her sleep, "Sasuke stop… don't go…" Kakashi felt a pang of jealousy, "not what you think… kiss," she rolled to face him, Kakashi didn't move. He wanted to hear the rest, he wanted to know how she felt about him, "stupid mask…" his ears perked, "just kids… left me…" this was getting good, "Kakashi… no, Sasuke…" she struggled more, Kakashi frowned. She was dreaming of him hurting Sasuke? Her first love? "Don't hurt him… love him…" Alright… now Kakashi was confused. Girls have weird dreams, he decided. Then froze as she clutched on to him "stay… love you, Kakashi…"

His normal eye snaps wide open, 'did she just say…' His mind was reeling; his breath hitches as warmth spreads throughout his chest. She wasn't dreaming about him hurting Sasuke. She was dreaming about Sasuke hurting him. She nuzzled into his neck, "Stay, Kakashi."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I will stay. As long as you'll have me, I'll stay."

She sighed happily in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. Her lips found his neck and his body stiffened. She nipped, licked, and lightly kissed all over his neck. He panicked, 'What if she was dreaming of Sasuke? What if he hadn't actually heard her say his name? What if he just wanted to hear it?' Her warm, wet mouth continued to torture his neck as he struggled with what to do.

"Ah!..." she drapped a leg across his hips, "K-kashi," she moaned as her hips jerked in her sleep and created friction against his hip.

This time even Kakashi's both of his eyes opened wide, 'Was she… was she having a … dirty dream about him?!' He felt himself grow hard as her calf rubbed against him and she moaned for him again. 'Have to wake her up,' he tried to focus himself, 'not right to let her do this.' And yet, he made no move, in fact, movement became impossible as her hand moved down his bare chest and played with the tie on his sleep pants. Her breath was on his neck and ear, her hips rubbing against him, her calf moved down, and then he sucked in a huge breath and tossed his head back as her fingers wrapped around his length. All thought processes left as her silky fingers pumped him slowly. Her thumb went over his sensitive tip and pressed down lightly while rubbing a small circular motion.

His back arched and he moaned… loud.

Sakura's eyes snap open.

* * *

Ooooh! Cliffy!

Heh heh! I figured since I am posting so often ya'll could do with some suspense!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Storm: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sorry for the long cliffy. Ugh, college, tests, LIFE. Anyways, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: FAN-fiction… it's really self-explanatory…**

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She sat up, still gripping Kakashi's hard length in her grasp. She looked down at him, her eyes a mix of confusion, hidden lust and worry.

He couldn't speak. He could only try to breathe. And the way his head was whirling, he had a feeling he wasn't doing too hot at it.

Her brows furrowed, "Kakashi, what's…" her thumb (still resting on his tip) rubbed slightly. Kakashi let out a throaty groan from deep in his chest and pushed his head back.

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition and she looked to where her hand was, "Oh!" She snatched back her hand, and glared at him.

Kakashi let out a low growl as he pushed her over onto her back and pinned her head between his hands, "Sakura, **what **_were_ you dreaming about?" his voice failed to sound upset and inside came out husky and deep.

Sakura swallowed, _'great. I molested him in his sleep… in my sleep and now he is gonna rip me to pieces.'_ She blushed so hard, she could feel the heat from her ears to her chest, "I, um…"

"You, uh, what?" he purred into her ear before pressing his masked mouth right below her ear.

She gasped slightly, "Hnnn… Sasuke found out about our… our…"

"About our what?" he nibbled her earlobe lightly.

Her breathing quickened, "Mmm, our k-kiss… he went after," she gasped as he sucked on her lobe, "-ter you. I tried to, Nnnn, s-stop him," her finger dug slightly into his shoulders as he licked the hallow beneath her ear. She knew then that his mask was gone, "Gah! … but, he- he wouldn't, Mmm… then… Aah!" Kakashi trailed down her throat slowly with wet kisses, the tingles radiating out from the contact made her wonder if he was bringing some of his lightening-like chakra to his lips, "Mmm, K-kashi…"

Kakashi pulled back eliciting a whimper in protest from Sakura, "What happened after?"

Her cheeks blushed as she took in his unmasked features for the first time. His angular jaw, chiseled cheek bones, straight nose… Blinking, she noticed a jagged pink scar running from each corner of his mouth, giving him a permanent impish grin. It was long since healed, and she idly wondered if this was why he wore the mask. Still, her fingers brushed over it tenderly, his lashes fluttering closed and a crease between his brow smoothed as she accepted his scars. She mumbled her reply to his question.

"I'm sorry," he ducked his head and dipped his tongue in the dip between her collarbones, "What was that?"

"I said, I told you not go. And that I… that I-"

He nipped at her collarbone's and growled, "that you what Sakura?" he growled.

Sakura shuddered as heat waves pulsed through her body, "I love you!" she moaned as she threw her head back and moaned as his tongue laved hot kisses past her collarbones.

Something in him snapped. Suddenly his hands had to be everywhere on her at once. His mouth found hers and his tongue practically begged for entrance.

She pressed her body hard against his and eagerly sought him out with as much fervor as he had. Her hand snaked its way back down his chest to rub along his length through his pants.

"_Sakura_…" A growl vibrated in his chest. His hand went for the fastening on her bra. He locked eyes with her asking permission; his answer was a tighter grip on his already throbbing member. He practically tore it off, tossing the torn fragments away as if it had offended him by even existing.

His hungry eyes soaked in her newly exposed skin whispering her name , "Sakura." She hid her face, but he pulled her chin back up to look at him, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He crashed his lips to hers as his hand softly brushed over her soft, full mounds. His thumb brushed across a dusty pink tip, which responded by hardening immediately. He rubbed circles around it, smiling at the purr's coming from the thrashing woman beneath him.

"Mmm, Kakashi, more," she panted out between moans.

He eagerly obeyed, placing a trail of very heated kisses down her neck. He licked the valley between her silky mounds, smirking as her breathing hitched.

Biting her lips she trailed her hand down his muscular chest, over his hip bones and back to his throbbing erection. As his tongue swirled around her aroused buds, her finger swirled around the rim of his tip, having pushed down his pants on his thighs.

Both moaned.

Kakashi's hands trailed down to her hips as he flipped them so that she was on top. Sakura smirked wickedly down at him and he gulped as he thought better of his idea. He quickly tried to flip them again, but she was having none of that.

She ran her nails down his chest hard enough to leave red lines and made a "tsk-tsk" noise, "I don't think so, _sensei_," her eyes glimmered. She kissed his neck and licked, bit and blew all over his upper body. She began trailing downward and he could feel her smile against him as she flicked her tongue across his nipple.

"Mmm, Sakura."

His head threw back and hissed through his teeth, gripping her hips tightly. Her mouth continued south, and he began to panic, _'What is she doing?... Kami, why is she removing my pa-' _"Mmmnn!" her warm mouth wrapped around his tip. All train of thought, all functions, stopped. She flatted her tongue across the head teased it before sucking. His hips bucked of their own accord and a growl erupted from his chest. Her mouth slid down his shaft as she struggled to fit as much of him as she could.

His breathing came in pants, interrupted with gasps, pleads and moans. His fingers combed through her hair, pushing it back from her face and allowing him to watch her ministrations. She began bobbing over him, sucking and massaging with her skilled tongue; he struggled to keep watching. Her hand pumped what wouldn't fit in her mouth; his face became a strained mask as he attempted to swallow back the fire he felt rising in his throat.

"_Kami!_ Yes, Sakura, just like that…"

Kakashi quickly flipped them, his hands going for her last remaining bit of lace covering her. Again he stopped and waited for permission.

"Oh for Spirits sake, Kakashi! Hurry up," she half growled, half purred.

He didn't need to be told twice. He carefully, but quickly tugged her panties off, tossing them to join their other clothing. His hand cupped her mound and she purred in approval.

"Kami, Sakura, you're so wet," he slipped a finger into her folds. Her hips jerked as he circled her nub.

She tossed her head side to side. He slipped a finger into her core, "K-kashi," she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder. He didn't mind. He only noticed the trashing woman that was praying to the gods and moaning for him. His need for her was getting to be too much. His member throbbed almost painfully now. He slid another finger in, and then slowly another. Her hips rose to meet his hand. He felt her walls tightening and he pressed his thumb into her nub. Her back arched as she screamed his name.

That was all he could take. He _had_ to have her _now. _Before he could make a move, she was on top of him.

"Sakura, are you sure?" he asked as she positioned herself over his length brushing against her moistened folds.

Her eyes glistened, "Kashi, I've never been _more_ sure." Her hand gripped him as she rubbed his tip against her, he forgot how to breathe. "I've been ready for this for so long," she said as she thrusted down upon him.

He felt himself braking through her innocence. He felt her stiffen for a moment, his hands went to her hips, "Sakura, are you alr- Hnn!" he was cut off by her swiveling her hips.

She began grinding him, her lips parted. He guided her with his hands. Their pace quickened and he felt her walls squeeze around him. She was so tight that the pressure almost hurt him. He felt her thighs shaking as the strain and feeling of their joining filled her. Still, her movements never faltered as she bounced and swiveled and grinded on him, her nails raking over his chest every once and a while. Their eyes remaining locked the whole time. He'd brush his fingers over her cheek reverently or cup it in his palm, at which she'd place a kiss to his wrist.

He pressed his thumb to her bundle of nerves as he rocked her harder and faster. Her walls milked his length as she rode out her orgasm and she chanted his name again. His length hardened even more; flipping her over, he brought one of her legs over his shoulder. This new angle allowed him to go deeper into her.

"Kakashiiii!" her back arched and she clawed at his back. He grinded his teeth, "Harder! Faster! Oooh gods!"

He obeyed her wished and soon he felt his member swell. He knew he was about to cum, he instinctively began pulling out but, she gripped his hips and slammed him back into her. Her walls slammed around him and he growled.

"Mmn, right there," he groaned.

As their hips slammed together in perfect sync, he came so hard he saw stars.

Kakashi shot awake. Sitting up, thoroughly confused as to what was going on. _'Did that just happen?'_ he thought as he eyed Sakura on his lap. Then he noticed their clothes being on and her hooded eyes.

Sakura stared into his eyes, sleepy but full of lust, "Having a nice dream?"

'_Damn it!... I hope didn't...' _Kakashi blushed furiously, "I… huh… heh heh. I didn't say anything… right?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Sakura smirked, "That's for me to know and you to suffer over," she felt sexy all of the sudden. Sexy and powerful, he had been having a very naughty dream about her. And she had caught him. She leans and breaths in his ear, "Mmm, right there."

Kakashi stiffen, in more ways than one. He was still very much "awoken" from his vivid dream. It was then realized he was pushing her down onto his morning wood, he lighten his hold, but still rested his hands on her hips.

Sakura leaned back and smirked at him knowingly. Then with a grace most women would kill for, she "dismounted" him and sauntered towards the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, "I've decided I like it when you say my name," and with that she left.

He stared after her for a while before gasping in air he didn't even know he was withholding himself from, '_That went… well.'_ He flopped backwards on his bed, "At least she didn't make me into a punching bag," he smiled to his ceiling. In fact, she seemed to like the fact he was dreaming of her.

He gulped as he pictured her hips swaying as she exited his room and the way her voice sounded when she spoke. It was then that he realized a few things.

He just had a "wet" dream about Sakura, while in bed with Sakura.

They had not only kissed, but teased each other.

And, She _enjoyed_ hearing him moan her name.

Kakashi grinned, standing up to get ready for the day, and as images from his dream flooded his mind he decided to take a nice hot shower first.

'…_wait…' _he thought about her mouth on his- _'maybe a cold shower would do the trick better.'_ He shook his head.

* * *

**And there it is folks. Man, as I read this I was struck by how cheesy some of my choices were the first go round. I mean really, so I made it a bit more realistic this time around.**

**It was more difficult than I thought to mold my Zutara lemon into a Kakasaku one, but I like the end result.**

**I am actually writing a Kakasaku story, but due to my busy life, I will not upload one chapter until it is completely done. I hinted at some of the things from my story to come in this short story. Things like his scars around his mouth, their accidental kiss from before, etc.**

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**Also, if you review in Anon asking a question, how am I supposed to answer you?**

**Just saying.**


End file.
